The One Time Alibaba Missed his Heat Suppressant
by orenji92
Summary: Remember the chapter when Sinbad, Kouen, and Muu held a meeting together? Imagine it happened in Omegaverse, and Alibaba was an omega in heat. Chaos ensued, and Alibaba popped his cherry.
**The One Time Alibaba Forgot his Heat Suppressant**

By Orenji92

Sinbad/Alibaba Saluja/Ren Kouen

Remember the chapter when Sinbad, Kouen, and Muu held a meeting together? Imagine it happened in Omegaverse, and Alibaba was an omega in heat. Chaos ensued, and Alibaba popped his cherry.

Warning: UNBETA'D.

Ω

Being an omega sucked. It was suck in general, but today was especially suck.

Alibaba was an omega. It was a well-hidden secret that no one knew, not even his late father. There were only two people who knew this fact, his mother and Cassim, but both of them were gone long ago. Ever since his father took him from the street, the boy had hidden this secret from anyone else.

Being an omega in the palace was hard, he was a prince and he had to meet the expectations of an alpha. Everybody thought he was an alpha, for he was a male of the royalty and all that jazz; or at least a beta, since his mother was a lowly beta whore and he clearly did not have the drive of an alpha. But he was an _**incompetent**_ omega, and he passed all the expectations given to him through hard work and strong will.

That still did not make him popular for the ladies though, because it was hard to mask his nature. In fact, after Cassim gone, he seemed to attract more and more alphas in his life, if Aladdin and Morgiana were any indications. But to survive in the world ruled by the alpha, he had to hide his nature and instinct. For years he had hidden the fact with suppressant herbal tea sold on the market. That was, until today.

And it was all Aladdin's fault.

He was supposed to drink it before the meeting today, but the younger boy had dragged him out of his room before he could even take a sip. He thought that his heat would not come until few more days; apparently, he miscalculated his cycle. Now he was sitting on the table, surrounded by alphas all around the world and he could feel years of suppressed heat came in vengeance.

It was hot, so hot. He could not think straight anymore and everything did not feel important. Kouen was talking about something, and Sinbad replied with calmly albeit there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Muu spoke, shouted, something harsh and glared at the purple haired king. Then, Kouen turned to him and spoke something, but he could not pay attention to his words.

"Hmm...?" Alibaba's reply was soft and breathless. But it was enough to freeze the older and experienced alphas in the room. Some of them discreetly sniffed the air in uncertainty, unsure whether it was what they thought it was. When they smell the scent of an omega coming from the boy, in the beginning of his heat no less, they let out a low and guttural growl.

"Alibaba, are you alright?" Aladdin inquired quietly beside him, then he caught a sweet scent coming from the blond. "What is this smell, so nice..." The alpha was too young to understand, but the older ones already knew what happened.

"Alibaba," Sinbad started with a strained voice, "are you an omega?"

Alibaba hold back a moan, but it came out as a choked whine. He could feel wetness on his back side and had to bite back his whimpers, completely oblivious to the hungry eyes that were staring at his blushing face.

"Brat, why didn't you take any suppressant if you are in heat?"

Alibaba casted a glazy glare toward Kouen, but it just made the older man turned on even more. Kouen always loved his partner fiery and rebellious, it made the sex more passionate and sweeter.

"I was supposed to drink it before the meeting, but..."

Aladdin gave him a concerned look. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No!" Alibaba shook his head immediately. "It's-" A shudder ran through his body as he felt his shaft harden, and a moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes widen in surprise and he stood up immediately. "I must go back to my room!"

Husky growls came in objection and Kouen who sat the nearest at Alibaba caught his hand before Alibaba could walked away.

"Everybody out!" Kouen shouted at his people.

"How about you go out too, Kouen?" Sinbad glared at Kouen's palm that was touching Alibaba's. "And you too." He looked sharply at the Fanalis leader.

Muu glared at both of them but complied. While he wanted to have the blond too, he was not so stupid to fight both of them when he clearly was not as strong. The two leaders were ignoring Alibaba's shout of protest, or the people that went out quietly, leaving only three of them in the room.

"What makes you think you have the right to claim this brat?"

"He was under my protection for years, I have claimed him as one of my own."

"He left you for me, my claim is greater."

"ENOUGH!" Alibaba shouted as hard as he could, before his instinct took over and made him into a hormonal whimpering mess or the conversation turned into some cheap soap opera dialogues. "None of you can take care of me right now, so let me go back to my room!"

The two alphas stop their bickering and stared at the boy. Then they share the same smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Sinbad purred as he came closer.

"Sounds like one." Kouen licked the shell of Alibaba's ear while his hands started peeling his clothes off and he slipped his hand on Alibaba slim waist and stroked the exposed skin.

Alibaba's eyes widen and he tried to get away but failed miserably.

Ω

 _How did it escalated to this?_

Alibaba's hands were tied with his own sash, he was stark naked and his skins were blooming with marks left by the two alphas, two alphas who were supporting him because his legs were powerless at the moment, and just as naked as he was.

Sinbad was kneeling in front of him, and Alibaba thought that Sinbad looked the best when he was on his knee between his legs. Alibaba moaned as Sinbad's clever tongue rolled on his member in torturously slow motion, before the man finally took it on his mouth and sucked it as if it tasted good. Maybe it did, because the king groaned in pleasure and started sucking in deliberate slow pace as if to savor the taste.

Kouen was on his back, possibly in similar position to the older alpha, licking his slick hole and kneading his butts. Alibaba could feel his own hole twitched in anticipation. Kouen chuckled lowly as he inserted a finger and moved it slowly, then he added another and moved them more urgently, as if Kouen could not wait anymore for his cock to be buried inside.

But his hole was aching to be filled with something more than just fingers. He needed an alpha's cock, and he had two of them, two useless and unoccupied alpha cocks. "Kouen, enough..." He squirmed as he bucked his hips to the fingers, but he did not want to lose the sensation of Sinbad's expert mouth leaving him. "So close... I need..."

"What do you need?" Kouen whispered on his ear. _When did he stand up?_

"I..." His sentence was cut off when Kouen's finger, three now, brushed something inside him and he let out a wanton moan that was appreciated by the alphas.

"Hmm?" Kouen deliberately missed the spot and let himself enjoyed the needy whimper from Alibaba's lips. Alibaba bucked his hips to meet Kouen's hardness, causing Kouen to groan in pleasure.

"That. I need that."

Kouen quickly removed his fingers, he positioned his hard cock to Alibaba's opening and pushed in. As soon as his cock enveloped by the soft and hot flesh, he let out a groan and saw white. Alibaba's hole tightened and he let out a muffled scream as he came to Sinbad's welcoming mouth. "You come once I get in? Such a slutty boy."

"No- I..."

"Are you sure this is your first time?"

"Of cour-" Whatever retorts on Alibaba's mouth was soon forgotten when Kouen thrust into him harder. His hands ached to touch the alphas, to caress the muscle, to scratch the muscular back, to wrap them around the neck like his life depended on it. He tried to break free, but the sash was too thick.

"Don't tease him too much." Sinbad licked him clean and stared at the wanton omega that tried to meet Kouen's movement. "So sweet," he stared at the abused hole, twitching and clenching around Kouen's cock, "I wonder if you can take two of us."

Kouen growled in annoyance but did not stop moving his hip.

"Think you can handle both of us, Alibaba?"

His hormone addled mind thought, _Two cocks? Two huge alphas' cocks filling me? Yes, God, yes._

He nodded and watched in daze as Sinbad positioned himself to his hole, ignoring Kouen's glare with a smirk, and he felt his hole stretched even more. Alibaba felt full, so full.

"My hands..." Alibaba gasped and tried to tug away the cloth that bound his hand together. "Want, need to touch you..."

The two alphas stopped immediately. The shared a look before smirking together and let go the poor omega's hands. As soon as they are free, Alibaba's hand started touching everything he could reach of the two alphas, causing them to shudder in renewal excitement.

The alphas moved again and hit the spot that made his eyes rolled back. He let out a high-pitched shout and moaned uncontrollably, not even caring if the people outside could hear him.

"Yes, yes! Oh... There! Kouen, harder! Ah! Sinbad! More! There... Please! Ah..."

His voice of pleas encouraged the alphas to thrust harder and faster, before Alibaba's hole finally clenched on them hard.

"I'm close... I'm... Aah...!"

Alibaba came hard, his cum splattered on his and Sinbad's stomach. As soon as he came, the two alphas followed with loud and satisfied groans. Alibaba could feel their semen inside him, warm and thick, and it dribbled down to his thighs mixed with his own lubricant.

More than that, he could feel the cocks inside him slowly deflated and both alphas slowly pulled away. Leaving him wanting, and for the longest time in his life, he felt safe and satisfied. Until he felt more than just his own satisfaction, two too many.

"Wait a minute. Are you two bonding with me?!"

Kouen grunted. "Seems so."

Sinbad chuckled as he brought the omega closer to him and inhaled his omega's scent deeply. His omega. That brought a very nice ring.

Kouen pushed Sinbad away and pull Alibaba to his chest and lick the nape of his neck repeatedly.

"Uh, Kouen? What are you doing?"

"Marking you."

Before Alibaba could complain, Sinbad did the same on the other side of his neck.

"You too, Sinbad?"

"It's alpha's duty to scent-mark our mate."

Pause. Alibaba thought it was unfair that alphas could mark their omega but omega could not do the same. Maybe he could leave different mark on their body later.

"So... what now?"

The alphas smirked. Alibaba could not decide whether he hated or loved it.

"We'll think about it later. Your heat is not finished yet."

Alibaba could feel the familiar heat that began pooling on his stomach again.

Time to leave some marks on his alphas.

Ω

Actually, I was planning it to be a foursome of Sinbad/Alibaba/Kouen/Muu, but clearly I was too inexperienced to write it. So here is a threesome instead.


End file.
